Treasure worth saving
by Crystal-star-Tyler
Summary: A girl with a sad background gets the chance of the life time and wakes up on day as roses sister. She believes that love is just in obstacle in life since she never been loved but when she meets the doctor will that change?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own and sadly i never will. But I do own Crystal star and all the other characters i make up! Thats gotta count for something right… oh well on with the story!

 **Author's Note:** Hello! Welcome all time lords and companions to my very first Doctor who fanfiction. Cool isn't it?! I'm a true Doctor who fan so i thought it might be awesome if i added a few twists. Grab on hold to the Tardis tight cause this is gonna be one bumpy don't worry ill try to keep all the characters in the show and all the episodes in the same order it's just gonna be a bit more fun with my characters. Sike you can't make Doctor who more fun than it already is but ill try my best. So sit down all doctors and your companions and keep all eyes on the screen cause the ride is starting. Good Luck!

* * *

 **Crystal's POV…**

I smirked and sat up straight as I watch the doctor and rose dance around the tardis console. The Doctor Dances was on of my favorite episodes of this season. Its just too exciting seeing the doctor so happy. Most of the episodes he has to deal with the guilt that someone in his care had died. But in this episode Just this once everyone lives

Plus may I also mention rose meets Captain Jack Harkness. Feww every time I see him I feel chills, but personal if i had to choose i would absolutely pick the doctor over him. Jacks just a little bit too cocky. Anyway I watched this episode 5 times so far and it still never loses its spark.

As you can see i'm a serious doctor who fan and always been since The first episode "Rose". Some may even say obsessed but i don't look at it that way but my best friend clare does. Even though I'm fine I have no one to worry about me. My mom and dad left me a few years back. They left me because I was 'different' but I dont get it. Just because my eyes crystal blue and theirs were brown.I mean who drops their kid just because i had different eyes than them. stupid people. Clare's friendship with me helps some but not enough. Oh enough with this sad stuff I looked back at the screen only to scowl at it.

The credits were showing up on the screen. I missed my favorite part just because of my stupid thoughts. This always happens to me i get caught in the past and i miss the present. I mind as well use the toilet,shower and get ready for bed. When i was done my night routine I went to shut down my laptop but thought better of it and took it with me to bed. As i was heading to my bed the phone rang.

I sighed and slowly making my way to the phone with the laptop still in hand.

I picked up the phone and said an annoyed "Hello?" There was music playing in the background of whoever was calling me. "Heyyy Cryssieeee" came a drunk response. "Oh hi clare have you been drinking again." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Whaaaaa no im….." and then i hear a faint sound of her throwing up. I shook my head sadly at the girl i said is my friend and hung up,

-0-

Once i was in the bed and the laptop was on my lap I clicked the first episode where the Doctor first meets rose by saving her from killer mannequin shop dummies.

During the middle of the show i caught myself dazing off and missed something that would change my world ,because I the last thing I saw was a blinding light and I was lost in the dark abyss that was called sleep.

-0-

"Crystal!" called a very familiar voice,"Wake up Crystal!" There it is again it was so familiar but i couldn't put a finger on it. Who the hell is waking me up anyway I live alone. Also this bed that i'm laying on doesn't feel like mine."Come on sis get up or we'll be late." I shot up when i was called sis eyes still clothes. I knew that voice but it couldn't be...could it?

I decided to just open my eyes and if she wasn't there I wouldn't be surprised. I opened my eyes to see ROSE TYLER standing above me with a victorious look on her face. "Finally,alright then get up and go get read we go to go." I just stared at her not believing my eyes. Rose standing in front of me and just called me her sister.I guess this was all to much for me cause the next thing I know I fall back on the bed and passed out.

 **Hey guys I hope that was enough to get you going review if you think i should continue with this story and tell me what you think. See yeah!**


End file.
